Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content management system, a content management apparatus, a content management method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which an image uploaded from a client apparatus is managed by a server apparatus in a client-server system. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-111008 discusses a technique in which a server apparatus manages an image uploaded from the client apparatus of a registration user for the server apparatus, and the client apparatus of a viewing user downloads the image from the server apparatus, so that the image can be shared among users.
To reduce a communication load when uploading the image to the server apparatus, the client computer of the registration user may perform editing on the image, such as size-reduction processing, and then upload the edited image. Namely, in addition to the image uploaded to the server apparatus, there is a possibility that the unedited, high-resolution original image of the uploaded image is present on the client computer of the registration user.
However, the size of the original image may vary depending on the imaging conditions of the camera and the like. Thus, the server apparatus cannot determine whether the image received from the client computer of the registration user is an unedited original image or an edited image.
Consequently, even if the original image is present on the client computer in addition to the image uploaded to the server apparatus, the apparatus of the viewing user that has accessed the server apparatus cannot know the fact. Therefore, even if the original image is present on the client computer, the apparatus of the viewing user can only specify the edited image uploaded to the server apparatus as the target image to be processed (such as printed or downloaded). Namely, there has been a problem in that the original image corresponding to the image uploaded to the server apparatus cannot be utilized as the target image to be processed (such as printed or downloaded).